Friday the 13
by FancyToaster
Summary: Happy thirteenth! Kuki Wally Abby one shot. Abby's bored and decides to trick Kuki...sorry i know it's horrible


**Happy friday the 13th So here's a one-shot about the holiday! Note they are teenagers in this one.**

Abigail Lincoln was sitting on the couch with her best friend, Kuki Sanban. They were taking a break from going on difficult missions and decided to kick the guys out so they could have a girl's night. Kuki wished that the boys would come back though. It was Friday the 13th and she was scared out of her wits. She held an orange rainbow monkey to her chest. Even at sixteen, she still loved the creatures. Abby looked over at her terrified best friend. _Abby shouldn't scare her, but she's just too easy!_ Abby thought.

"Hey Kooks, I think I'm gonna go make some popcorn. You want anything from the kitchen?" Kuki shook her head no. Abby got up and Kuki started following her. "Girl! You can't follow me everywhere!"

"But Abby! Micheal Myers is gonna getcha! And then I'm next!" Abby laughed at her ditsy oriental friend. Kuki was really terrified.

"Relax, girl! Ain't no way Micheal Myers is gonna get me! Too smart for him."

"But Wally scored higher on his history test than you!"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, then Abby. Good luck," Kuki said giving up. She knew Abby wouldn't get up. _Hopefully she wouldn't get caught by him, _Kuki thought. Abby walked out and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Kuki's boyfriend Wally. _Wanna help me with somethin_

_Wat iz it_

_Scarin ur girl..._

_Kk I'll be ova in a sec. Yall at your place or hers?_

_Mine._ Soon enough, Wally was over there. "What are you planning?" Abby laughed at his question he knew her so well.

"She's already scared that someone's gonna kill her, so how about you go up there and make with the killing and stuff?" Wally smiled at her.

"When I get halfway up the stairs-scream and hide somewhere, got it?" Abby nodded in agreement. Wall slowly made his way upstairs. Abby started the popcorn and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Meanwhile Kuki was upstairs waiting for her. _Abby better not be dead. If she goes, then I'm gonna die! I'm too pretty to die!_ Kuki thought. She slowly wrapped herself in Abby's blankets. She heard a loud scream and someone on the steps. Kuki quickly ran and hid in the closet. _The killer's gonna find me! C'mon Kooks! Gotta make a weapon. _The best she could do was a shoelace. She lightly chuckled at her weapon then a feeling of dread swooped over her. _I'm so dead. _She decided to text her boyfriend and her best guy friend that there was a killer in Abby's house. She heard the killer in the room. She tried to hide behind Abby's clothes when the closet opened. "I know you're in there, Sanban. Come out and plaaay!" Wally said threatingly. Kuki was covering herself and wasn't seen. She didn't reconize the voice even though if she wasn't so freaked out she would.

Wally looked around the room and didn't see her. He decided to go downstairs to Abby. "Abby! I can't find her," he whispered. Abby came out from under the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in your room and she didn't have enough time to go anywhere else."

"Did you check anywhere else?"

"...no."

"GO FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND," she whispered menicingly. Wally went back upstairs and heard light footsteps toward the stairs. Kuki was on her way to get a knife. He followed her which was a huge mistake. When Wally caught up to her she turned around, threating to stab him.

"WHERE'S ABBY? HOW'D YOU GET IN?" She screamed at him. He held his hands up. It was dark and Kuki didn't have the best vision, so she couldn't tell who is was.

"K-Kuki, p-put the...knife down and we can talk," Wally said. He was petrified of his girlfriend. She shook her head.

"NO! GET INTO A CORNER! NOW!" Wally did as he was told. Kuki reached into her pocket and pulled out the shoelace. She had the knife in one hand and the lace in another. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"She's under the sink. Kuki you really don't wanna kill me."

"WHY?"

"'Cause you'll be single?" Wally stiflied a laugh. Kuki back up some. She still had the knife and was ready to throw it. She turned on a light. Wally slowly turned around. "H-hi, Kuki?" Kuki dropped the knife and looked under the sink. She found Abby nearly in tears because of her laughter.

"WALLABEE BEETLES AND ABIGAIL LINCOLN! YOU TWO NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"You had a knife to my back! I think we're even." Wally said back. Kuki nearly cried.

"I thought you were dead Abby. Why would you go and do something this stupid with a cruddy stupid boy?"

"Cause it was funny!" Abby said. Kuki wiped her eyes.

"Screw you guy! I'm goin' to Fanny's!" Kuki said walking out. Wally scrathed his head he'd never seen her so mad before.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he called after her. She shot up her middle finger. He knew he was in trouble.

"Yeah and your getting an earful! Be happy I'm not keying your car!" She said getting into her car.

"Crud!" he muttered.


End file.
